


Twenty-Seven Days

by CaesarZeppeli (tyberiousDuctor)



Category: Battle Tendency, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Caesar being a weenie about his feeilngs, Canon divergence down the line, Eventual Smut, M/M, Rating will be adjusted as needed, Secret Crush, Unrequited Love, caejosq endgame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-03 03:18:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1729091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyberiousDuctor/pseuds/CaesarZeppeli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's becoming closer and closer to the date that the rings will dissolve in Joseph. Though he's training harder and harder everyday, his mask still gives him trouble at night. However, Lisa Lisa comes up with a solution that will give Caesar the most conflicted feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Twenty-Four Days

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how many chapters there will end up being, but I just know there wasn't enough multi-chapter caejose out there and there really should be. Anyway, this is going to span over the 27 days that Joseph and Caesar were training (however this starts right after they completed climbing up the pillar, so actually 24 days). Not sure if this will have a good ending or a sad ending yet, guess you'll just have to find out!

Caesar woke up to the smell of breakfast and a loud, ringing bell. This wasn't unusual, of course; this was how his mornings always started, with the exception of Tuesdays and Thursdays when he would be the one cooking and ringing the bell. It became his routine, and although he didn't particularly mind it, he just wished there were some mornings he could wake up to nothing but the sound of the ocean just outside his window, and maybe the gentle breathing of the person he was currently infatuated with. 

It had only been a couple days since the two of them completed climbing up the oil-slicked pillar, and though most of that time was spent concentrating on completing the task, they definitely gained trust in each other. It was enough that even though he and Joseph continued to be at each other’s throats, Caesar could consider him a friend he could tolerate, maybe even chat with. At least, that’s how he felt right after he pulled Joseph out of that god forsaken pit. But in just the short span of two days of training together, he felt like he was liking Joseph more and more, and he was never going to be willing to admit that he might adore him.

  
No, that's not the first thought he wanted to have this morning. The more he thought about it, the more his stomach twisted and churned in protest. Even his body knew he shouldn’t be feeling that way. Pushing the damned thought to the back of his mind, he rolled over and sat up in his bed, taking a small sigh before standing up, dressing in his usual attire and was best suited for the training he usually did with his master. He headed out to the dining area and sure enough, Joseph wasn't out there yet. 

  
Suzie Q was setting the table for Joseph and Caesar as her usual, perky self. She gave a hum as Caesar sat down and looked up at her expectantly, just as he did every morning Joseph was late to breakfast. She stopped, "I know what you're going to ask. No, he's not out here yet. Be proud you're the first one out as usual! You know that means Master Lisa Lisa will let you have first pick for breakfast."  
  
He rolled his eyes. "He's always late, and he barely makes it out here before the rest of us on the days _he’s_ supposed to be the one cooking.”

“ _Non ti preoccupare,_ Caesar! Don’t worry, you know how reliable he can be when it counts. He may wake up late, and he may be a weird guy, but you know he has good potential, and don’t even try to deny it!” She placed the last plate next to him for Joseph, keeping a quaint smile despite the unwavering, tired glare Caesar continued to give her.

A few moments later, Lisa Lisa stepped out with a full pot of coffee and _crostatas_ and eggs for herself and Suzie Q. Caesar immediately reached for the basket, letting the scent of the freshly baked breakfast pastry fill his nostrils with anticipation, hoping he could get his hand on one filled with apricot. Before he could even so much as touch one of them, Lisa Lisa shooed his hand away.

“No, no, today the two of you are eating _healthy_ things, nothing sweet. You’re going to eat lean meat, plenty of protein, and just enough grain to give you energy. These,” She reached out for her own pastry and split it in two on her plate, “Are just for us today.” Ceasar could instantly smell the sweet apricot jam inside of it. It was like she was purposely trying to torture him. “But help yourself to as much coffee as you want.”

He wanted to protest, but he wasn’t about to throw some kind of tantrum over a breakfast pastry, even if it was one of his favorites.  He trusted his master, she had to have known what was best. He repeated that to himself in his head; she was being unfair but _she had to have known what was best._

Amidst the warm smells of food and light conversation, Joseph finally joined the table next to Caesar. Whatever Caesar had been saying or eating, he stopped just to look at him, and gave him a disgruntled looks, as per the usual morning routine.  “ _Dio mio_ JoJo, is there ever going to be a time where you actually wake up when you’re supposed to?”

Joseph snapped at that moment. No witty comeback, no spoken word traps for Caesar to fall into. It was uncharacteristic to say the least, and Caesar was almost too dumbfounded to call him out on it, and Caesar simply blinked up at him a few times. He wouldn’t have to say anything back, because before he could Joseph cried out in exasperation and embarrassment, slamming a palm against his own forehead.

“Oh, Hell… I guess getting less sleep like this is really starting to affect me.” They all sat in silence for a moment, feeling just the same as Caesar: speechless. Joseph was like any human, sure, and he’d get angry, but that never happened over something as small and trivial as Caesar scolding him, because that was something that happened all the time. It was light taunting, and they usually went back and forth with it. Caesar wouldn’t dare admit it could be entertaining at times, though.

Lisa Lisa stood and moved over to his to take off his mask as promised. He flexed and adjusted  his jaw as soon as he was freed from the muzzle. “Why aren’t you sleeping? I make the two of you go to bed at a certain time for a reason, Jojo. Don’t tell me you go in there and goof off instead of sleeping. Actually, I don’t even want to know what you do in there by yourself. Spare the details.” She tossed the mask to the side, lips pursed and perfectly sculpted eyebrows knit with fury. She expected something gross or an excuse that she could scoff at and make him pay for afterwards.

“No! It’s that thing!” Joseph threw a finger at the discarded mask, “It’s supposed to be helping, and it does with training, but it just can’t sleep with it on at night! I wake up and I can’t breathe. I have to get out of bed and walk around before my breathing even goes back to normal! And it doesn’t help that I have to do it alone--” Lisa Lisa put up a hand.

Her shoulders had relaxed, and her face went from anger to understanding in a flash. “No, I understand now. I’m sorry, even though you’re a great Ripple user, I know that we’re most vulnerable at night. That being said, you’re still going to wear it to bed, but don’t worry I’ll come up with a solution.” She stopped and looked down at her watch, “But in the mean time, go get yourself food and then come back in here so we can talk, it’s waiting for you in the kitchen.” She watched him leave and made sure he was out of the room before speaking again, turning to Caesar. “I have a solution, but you may not like it.”

He stopped and looked at her. It made him a bit nervous, but he kept repeating in his head that same sentiment he was earlier. _She knows what’s best._ “Whatever you think would be the right decision, Master.”  What was she going to make him do? Caesar began thinking of the long list of things she could possible suggest that he wouldn’t like in regards to Joseph. He assumed the worst he could think of, but in reality what she would say would be far more tortuous than he would’ve guess.

“I want Joseph to move into your room with you. You’ve mastered breathing enough that he could follow your example, and if he continues to wake up, you’d be there to help him get his breathing back to normal.” She paused after seeing the clear look of willing disdain on Caesar’s face; she knew it was obviously something he’d never want to do, but he wouldn’t question her. “In the end, it could even benefit you. The two of you need to learn how to get along better anyway. You may even become a better team instead of always acting on your own.”

He wasn’t angry, per se. He didn’t hate Joseph so much that he couldn’t share a room with him, but it was just the opposite. Did he find him incredibly annoying and reckless? Yes, completely. Did he think Joseph was actually pretty clever and could even outwit him? Yes, he witnessed it firsthand. Did his throat become dry from anxiety when he thought about sharing a room with Joseph? He wouldn’t even admit that to himself, true or not. Lisa Lisa looked at him expectantly for his reaction, but he was too stuck in his own head, thinking about how small his room was and how there would only be about a four foot gap between Joseph’s bed and his own. He would probably wake up and see him still sleeping…

Lisa Lisa cleared her throat to get his attention, which she’d clearly lost, and he gave her a nod of approval. Not that he would have any other choice but to agree with her decision. “Right then. I’m sure Jojo will be just as unhappy about it as you are, but he’s not going to get a choice.” She checked her watch one more time, “Finish up your food, Caesar. I’ll tell him myself, but we can’t run behind schedule with your training today. And have some more coffee if you need to, you look tired.” Standing up and patting his shoulder lightly, she disappeared into the kitchen, and as soon as the door closed behind her, Suzie gave an excited grin at Caesar, reaching across and grabbing his chin.

“Look who’s going to have a roommate to wake up to every morning,” She winked.

His stomach was in knots again.


	2. Twenty-Two Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caesar wouldn't be getting any "beauty sleep."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken so long! I had my drafts written out for the longest time, and then things happened. Hopefully after this my output is a little faster.

Caesar had to wait outside the bathroom that he was now forced to share, and with a small scowl, he crossed his arms. Before yesterday, he had his own room, his own bathroom; he only had to see his own toothbrush in the morning, his own shaving razor and his own shower products. Now, he was waiting to brush his teeth and wash up for the night, which is something he never should’ve had to do while staying here.

It had been two days since he'd been told he was going to be sharing his space. Lisa Lisa agreed to give him a few days to prepare himself for taking in a roommate, though for Caesar it was less preparing and more prolonging the inevitable. In his mind, he thought that maybe, just _maybe,_ his master would forget about it all in a few days and he wouldn't have to be in this dilemma. He was grasping at the unlikely chance. Of course, it wasn't something she forgot about, and he figured just as much. Despite trying to prolong it, it was the days leading up to the event of Joseph moving in that were worse than anything else. It's all he thought about in the 48 hours leading up to it. And now here he was two days later looking around his bedroom—or rather, _their_ bedroom--and he couldn’t be satisfied. He was able to retain his usual demeanor around Joseph, but normally he would also get breaks from being around him at night in his own room. Of course, that wasn’t going to be a possibility now. He wasn’t sure how he was going to handle himself being around the his partner and now new roommate that often, but the more he thought about it the more he began to feel on edge.

He couldn’t think about this anymore, especially not right before bed. Caesar banged on the door of the bathroom, purposely using the most impatient tone he could. “ _Spicciare,_  JoJo! You’re taking forever in there!”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m coming, just be patient!” He shouted through the door, and Caesar could hear him run the water for another minute before opening the door and giving him a slight pout. “I only get to have my mask off for a few minutes out of the day, y’know. At least let me enjoy it.”

He disregarded the excuse, waving his hand to shoo the other away and moving into the bathroom, closing the door loud enough that his counterpart would be well aware that he was unhappy with the entire situation. He moved to the sink first, cupping a hand beneath the running water and splashing it against his face. His face felt warm, but luckily that wasn’t visible. He took his time brushing his teeth, knowing that as soon as he stepped out of the bathroom he’d just have to once again face the fact that he was sharing his room. No, he wasn’t so stubborn that simply sharing a room with someone would bother him, but it was who he was sharing it with; a man who he hadn't known long, was simultaneously annoyed by, wanted to form a friendship with, and wouldn’t mind taking out on a date. He was almost disgusted with himself, but it would only get worse the more he thought about it. He gave himself a good look in the mirror after patting his face dry with a towel. He looked normal, he thought—he looked normal enough that someone like Joseph, who had only known him for about a week, wouldn’t be able to guess that anything was wrong. If anything, he’d think he was upset about having to share a room. The heat crept back into his face again, and hurriedly, he splashed his face again for good measure, letting the cool drops stream down his face for a few moments this time with a sigh.

" _Buona dolore_ ,” he spoke to his reflection in the mirror, untying his headband before turning and finally leaving the bathroom. The focus of his gaze fell upon someone he wasn't entirely delighted to see settling in, someone who was sitting up in his own bed with his mask back on, tugging and messing with the straps that came together at the back on his head.

With his headband carefully draped on his arm, Caesar continued to watch him, bare feet tapping against the wood floor as he made his way to his own bed. 

“You’re not supposed to take that off.” Monotone, but not harsh. He’d succeeded in keeping his tone neutral with that sentence, nothing that sounded unhappy and nothing that sounded like he was too delighted; just in the middle.

“Eh? No, I’m not trying to take it off.” He, on the other hand, did sound unhappy. “She always puts this thing on too damn tight.”

Caesar was already crawling under the sheets of his own bed by the time Joseph looked up at his friend again. Joseph never realized just how much care his dear friend took into folding his headband on the nightstand next to his bed, or how he only lifted a single corner of his blankets when getting into his bed. Caesar was organized and even before he was forced to share a room with his partner, it was obvious. But Joseph found that every spare moment his partner had, he’d see him adjusting objects an inch to one side, only to come back later and adjust them back. Caesar told himself that he wouldn’t let this man that he inexplicably had a sort of crush on see him be messy or disorganized. His image had to stay flawless, no matter the fact that someone he admired as more than a friend was now living with him in a confined space. He sunk down into his bed, lying on his side facing the brunette and covers pulled up to his shoulder.

“Just stop messing with it, you should be used to it by now.” He watched him drop his hands with a sigh, which was a mistake on Joseph’s part considering that the overdramatic sigh of exasperation threw off his rhythm, and he had to count out his breaths before he could calm down again, and as courtesy Caesar waited until he was done. “Just leave it be, and try to get some sleep, okay? Please, get some sleep, because if you don’t, neither will I. Concentrate on your breathing now before you fall asleep. Lisa Lisa put us in a room together so I could help you when you needed it, but I’d rather not have my sleep interrupted with the kind of strain we’re already putting on our bodies during the day.”

Joseph lifted his hands again, index fingers pointed up on either side of his head to imitate little feathers, his voice taking a slightly higher tone. “Go to sleep JoJo, I need my beauty rest JoJo, I won’t be able to woo the ladies without my beauty sleep, JoJo.”

Caesar gave him an obvious scowl before turning in his bed to face the other way. He was mocking him, and he hated him for it. He hated him because although they bickered, he took them to be friends, and he thought maybe they were past the petty, rude comments. He couldn't see him, but he still heard the scoff muffled by the mask, followed by a rustling he presumed was the other finally settling down, and not soon after that an amplified, steady breathing. Joseph had fallen asleep so quickly compared to Caesar, and he was suddenly a little jealous at how adaptable he was in new situations like this. Caesar wasn't adaptable at all knowing that he was sharing a room with someone he felt so confused about. He was thinking about him, and he was only five feet away from him, wrapped in his own sheets, sleeping peacefully. He closed his eyes for a while, but he couldn’t get comfortable. He felt as if he were stuck in a limbo of half-consciousness for hours, and truthfully, he couldn’t even guess the amount of time he'd actually spent awake; but at some point during the night, a loud, labored choking sound shook him awake from whatever half- conscious state he'd been in. He turned over, somewhat quickly, and Joseph had already shot up in bed with his hands grasping at the mask that was constricting him. He watched the panicked look he had as he pulled at the straps and began to stand up to pace around and regain control, but Caesar was already on his way out of bed and over to the one who was struggling just to breathe. 

" _Resisti,_ JoJo." Caesar took a few steps towards his bed, his hand weighing down on his gasping friend's shoulder and willing him to sit on the edge of the bed again. Joseph sat, but his lungs seemed to struggle even more, and he would've stood again if the blonde sitting next hadn't persisted.  "

Joseph, look at me." The hand remained on his shoulder, perhaps as sort of a way to ease him more. When he followed his directions and turned to look at him--the panicked look still obvious on his face--Caesar didn't break eye contact as he began to breathe steadily, audibly, so Joseph could match his own breathing.  After a few moments of an unbroken gaze, the struggling seemed to end and the amplified breaths Caesar could hear seemed to steady and match his own almost too perfectly. It was steady, but not natural, and Joseph still seemed to have to watch Caesar and concentrate on making his match. There weren't any words exchanged between them, and there didn't need to be. It was late, maybe even past midnight, but neither of them knew nor did they think about it. They didn't need to exchange words, and they both knew that. 

Caesar put a bit of pressure on Joseph's shoulder, once again willing him to move, and this time make him lay back in bed again. He didn't leave his side just yet, continuing to breathe aloud as the brunette followed. In this position though, his regained rhythm was short lived and he shot up again, giving a slightly panicked gasp. He didn't tell him to hush or to follow his lead like he did before, he simply kept his hand on his shoulder, using his other to grab the other man's arm and make him press his palm against his chest. If he couldn't sleep without choking up, Caesar figured he would appeal to one of his other senses rather than sight and sound: touch. Joseph understood, and after a few more moments of watching, hearing, and now feeling, he lowered himself again and closed his eyes in another attempt to sleep.

Caesar simply froze in place, not daring to move until he was positive that his friend was sound asleep. He could feel how rapidly his heart was beating, and he hoped that He kept his hand clutched against his chest, so even in his sleep he could feel the movement of inhaling and exhaling each time he took a breath. He watched him for a long while, and he admired what he could see of his facial features--granted, it wasn't much with the mask covering one of his best features, but he was nice to look at regardless. When he was absolutely sure he was asleep, Caesar placed his hand back down as gracefully as he could, tiptoeing back to his own bed.

He curled into his normal position, ear pressed against his pillow, and he could hear his own heart still beating a thousand miles an hour. He didn't get his "beauty sleep."


	3. Eighteen Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Everyone is born with their own smell, and on any other part of the body it can be washed away with soap, except on the top of the head. And when you love someone so much, their smell is better than any flower in existence."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVEN'T ABANDONED THIS I PROMISE!!!!!

Sinking. 

That's how Caesar felt. No, he wasn't falling, falling would imply that it would be over fast; falling was something that happened and then it was over, and you could stand up again and brush yourself off. However, this was not the case. He was sinking too fast for comfort, too fast for him to catch a breath, further and further, and the worst of it all was that a good portion of his being was perfectly content with that fact. 

Since being in one another's presence even when sleeping, it had significantly boosted morale, just as their master had planned. They helped each other, they worked together better, became closer. The one thing Caesar was resentful of was the part where they became closer as friends, as partners, and in his head, this only led to a deeper infatuation. They still bickered, but it always ended in a light tease that brought their spirits up rather than down, and usually they could laugh it off without going to bed bitter. 

It was a positive change in anyone else's eyes, but not Caesar's. He resisted getting any more attached than he already was, and yet rolling out of bed to coax the other man into a rhythm of stable breathing again was just starting to come to him naturally. Caesar didn't have to be fully conscious to nurse his night attacks anymore, and he could take three memorized steps while half-asleep to sit at the edge of the choking man's bed and press Joseph's hand against his chest. Luckily for him, the act no longer left him feeling like a teenage girl who happened to bump into the handsome football player.

Caesar didn't move from his spot, even well after the brunette had fallen back asleep. He didn't really have the mind to move, and he closed his eyes and let himself rest against the wooden headboard. He felt comfortable, and the light weight against his chest was just the perfect amount of pressure to make him feel secure and...

"Caesar."

His eyes shot open; he was awake, he was definitely awake now, and he definitely didn't fall asleep in a bed that wasn't his own.

"Yes?" He replied miraculously coherent as if he _didn't_ just fall asleep for a minute. 

"I'm okay." His voice was gravelly, tired, and it was his sleepy way of saying 'thank you' before his hand slipped away and off Caesar altogether. He thanked God Joseph didn't let him fall asleep there; he didn't want to imagine the things he could've done in his sleep if he did--nuzzling, tossing a leg over him--a list of very dangerous actions. 

On his own again, in his own bed, he fell asleep easily and completely. He didn't know how long he slept before the familiar choking sound echoed through the room. Twice in one night was rare, he remembered thinking, but he didn't remember getting up at any point during the night. 

The next morning felt... off. He hadn't even opened his eyes, but something was different. The usual  
sounds he woke up to were the same, but they sounded--what was the word--shifted? Yes, shifted, as if he had been moved from his usual spot. The air smelled slightly different. Why was he teetering on the edge of his bed?

He wished he hadn't opened his eyes. He froze, stopped breathing even, afraid that even the slightest movement would wake up the man he was currently facing. Joseph had his hand pressed against Caesar's chest, but when did he slip into his bed? Why did he let himself fall asleep there? He couldn't by any means remember. He had to work his way out from under the covers slowly, freezing again anytime the bed creaked under him. By his estimate, it took him five seemingly endless minutes to slip away undetected, crawl back into his own bed, and pretend to just be waking up by the time the breakfast bell rang. 

Breakfast wasn't completely abnormal, even if Caesar did remain more quiet than usual. 

"You know, that mask isn't only making me suffer. Poor Caesar here has to wake up every night just to help me! Now, does that seem fair--"

"Caesar, have you noticed that Joseph has made progress during your training?" Lisa Lisa had heard this same broken record at least every other day, and she didn't give Joseph the time of the day anymore. 

" _Sí._ " Was his only reply, and of course that warranted protest from Joseph, and that was the end of Caesar's role in the conversation. 

He played off his his silence as being tired, Joseph snored too loudly last night, and no one else questioned it since it wasn't a _complete_ lie. One major difference, however, was that Caesar avoided eye contact at all costs. His eyes were focused down, not even able to look at that face he hardly ever had the pleasure of seeing in its entirety. 

Breakfast was easy to pass up, but it was hard to avoid any conversation throughout the day. The first few times Joseph would ask, "what's wrong?" Caesar would answer with a despondent, "Don't know what you're talking about," before physically stepping away from the situation. Caesar put some real, actual distance between them at all times--at least five feet. 

This cycle of despondency would continue throughout the day with another silent meal, another very long silent session of training, a silent supper, and a set of breathing exercises in which the blonde looked everywhere in the room but at the man sitting in front of him. 

It was all starting to get a little annoying. 

Joseph was always the first of the two to ready himself for bed because he always wanted to get his mask off as soon as possible. It was only so he could have it put back on immediately after, but the sooner he could find relief the better. After his nightly sequence of tugging and /trying/ to adjust the contraption on his face, he settle down into bed, but not completely. No, he was going to wait for Caesar to come out of the bathroom and slip into his own bed. He deserved answers, he thought. 

Like clockwork, Caesar would come out with his headband draped over his arm, lift the corner of his bedding to climb in, and immediately settle in. Joseph stayed staring at him, gaze following his avoidant being every step of the way until finally, with an exasperated sigh, Caesar spoke up. 

"What." It wasn't even a question. 

Joseph waited for him to look over at him for the first time all day, and Joseph answered completely unashamed. Maybe even a bit innocently, as if what he was saying wasn't the least bit abnormal. "Were you more comfortable in my bed?"

Oh. He knew. 

He knew? How did he know? 

Caesar didn't even realize he had froze again, just like he did that morning. He felt as though he couldn't speak, as if his throat had closed up entirely, and despite that his words only wavered a little.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He's just messing with him, he has to be. Deny, deny, deny. 

"No, no, see," Joseph sat up in his own bed, emphasizing his statement in a way. "It's okay! If anything it helped, because when I woke up again-"

"You didn't wake up a third time. I was right there and-"

Joseph interrupted him again with a victorious smirk, even if Caesar couldn't see it, it was there and it was full of shit-eating pride. "So you admit it?"

That shut Caesar up; all he could reply with was a scowl in the other's direction. 

"Now, as I was saying before you very rudely interrupted, it helped me and I think you should do it again." 

Caesar wanted to bolt from the room, but he had no where to go. He was on the spot now, and he'd just have to face him again tomorrow. He must've been silent for too long, because Joseph spoke up again. 

"It's nothing scandalous, y'know. You're not gonna lose your hoard of women for innocently sharing a bed, right?"

 _Dio mio,_ he had no idea what he was doing to him with the very temptation of the idea. "I'm not going to cram into that tiny bed with you, Jojo." Any excuse to get out of all this; any excuse to so he could curl into his own bed on his own. Though he thought he was doing a pretty good job of remaining calm on the outside. 

The brunette threw his own covers aside a little too exuberantly, and that worried Caesar for what kind of idea he had. He watched him circle around to the other side of his bed, looking at the blonde expectantly. 

"Aren't you going to help me push this? 'Teamwork' is a lot better when both people _actually_ contribute." When he saw that Caesar wouldn't budge even a little, he gave the bed frame a half-hearted push, trying to appeal to his ego with a whine. "C'mon, don't you know that I'm just not as strong as you?"

It wasn't his ego that needed a push. He was completely sold on the idea the minute he suggested it, because he didn't hate the idea of sharing a bed with him, but he also hated the idea of sharing a bed with him. Of course the other man didn't think anything of it, he had no clue. 

Swallowing down his reluctance, he helped him in pushing the twin-sized bed closer to his own. The loud scraping sound of wood on wood reverberated in his head, and it made him feel just a bit jumpy. 

"See, that wasn't so hard." There was no room between them now, no gap other than the small line that indicated they were still separate beds. Reality hit him even more when he watched Joseph climb into his own part of the now large bed, and Caesar couldn't stress enough the amount of distance that should be between them. 

He circled around to his side again, slipping under the sheets via one lifted corner as usual. "Stay on your side," He remarked. Lights off, try not to think about sharing a bed, just go to sleep. He lost track of how long he'd been trying to just fall asleep; it's all he wanted. Once again, he felt jealous of Joseph who was already sound asleep, who--above all--wasn't having a conniption about sharing a bed. 

He switched around, laying the side he was used to sleeping on. It was more comfortable, but it was at the expense of having to face Joseph. He wouldn't look, and he refused to acknowledge he was there, trying to trick his brain. He wasn't there. He wasn't close enough to touch, he wasn't close to him at all. If he could just believe what he was trying to tell himself, he could fall asleep already. How could he fall asleep? He was completely overwhelmed, and it only got once when he thought about how he'd been training with him what, eight days? In addition to climbing the pillar, and the few days before that. 11 days, 12 days, more? He hated him before that pillar; he was incredibly obnoxious yet still played it off with some charm that let him get away with doing it in the first place. 

Or maybe he didn't even hate him then. The longer he thought, Caesar never really hated him, even upon meeting him. He just wanted to hit him a little at the time. When Speedwagon forced them to spend time together, even then he couldn't say he completely hated playing card games with him, even if he did cheat. And he was definitely worried when the Pillar Men placed the rings in him in the first place. 

Caesar tried to look back and remember exactly when these feelings started, and he realized it happened while climbing out of that pit of oil. He'd known him for about two weeks, and retrospectively that was such a short amount of time to have fallen for someone. No, he wasn't falling in love. This was a crush, nothing bigger than that. 

He tried to curl in on himself and just make his his head shut off so he could sleep, but in the process bumped his knee against Joseph's. Squeezing his eyes shut, he prayed that the slightest tap like that wouldn't wake him, and his prayers were answered when he didn't. 

The victory didn't last long, though. There was complete silence for a full second, and without hesitation Caesar opened his eyes again. A wheezing sound followed, loud and right next to the blonde. He managed to do much worse than wake up Joseph and throw off his rhythm entirely with nothing more than a small bump. It was an even worse sound being closer.

Without thinking, Caesar gathered him up and brought him closer, bringing Joseph's head down and pressing it against his chest. With his ear against his chest, he surprisingly gained his breathing back faster than when it was only his hand. Looking down, he saw Joseph with his eyes squeezed closed and eyebrows furrowed, trying to still concentrate. It last for minutes, and Caesar was frozen in place for minutes because frankly, he wasn't too sure what to do with himself. 

"I'm okay..." Between the mask and Caesar's chest, his words were even more muffled than normal. Tired, and muffled, and on the brink of sleep again. 

Caesar didn't say another word, and he still didn't budge; he lost track of how long he'd been like that. He took another glimpse at the teen's face, and it was no longer twisted in concentration, but he was relaxed and sleeping again. He wasn't about to move and interrupt that again, the guy deserved some sleep, right? He couldn't move, and when he realized his predicament he had a very dangerous thought, and he hoped to God that with an ear against his chest Joseph's couldn't hear his heartbeat pick up. 

He moved carefully, _carefully_ , bringing one of his hands up to the brunette's head. He would never expect him to have such thick hair, or that it would feel so nice. He thread it between his fingers, cupping the back of his head and being conscious of not tugging or pulling. He may have been a bit thick-skulled in his social interactions, but cunning plans and well cared for hair made up for it. 

Caesar's mother hadn't been around for long in his life, and he barely remembered her as a child. There was one thing she said, that always stuck with him though; one thing he always wanted to try and see if it were true. He recalled how when she would put him to bed, she would kiss the top of his head and inhale, and when he one day asked, "Mama, why do you smell my head?" She gave him a very simple answer: _"Everyone is born with their own smell, and on any other part of the body it can be washed away with soap, except on the top of the head. Mama loves you and your brothers and sisters very very much, I do it to all of you. And when you love someone so much, their smell is better than any flower in existence."_

Caesar had never placed a lighter kiss on skin than he had on Joseph's forehead, and then on the top of his head. A barely audible sigh was enough for him to relish in his scent, that just like everyone else had, was unique to him. And admittedly, it smelled heavenly, and better than any flower he'd ever smelled. It soothed him, and he closed his eyes. He felt his warmth, and the rise and fall of his chest against him, and his scent, and finally despite his anxiousness, he fell asleep. 

It was past midnight, and Joseph had seventeen days left.


End file.
